darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
Angelique Collins (MGM)
Angelique Collins was a witch that lived at the great house of Collinwood in Collinsport, Maine in the early half of the 19th century. She was married to Gabriel Collins, the younger brother of family patriarch, Charles Collins. During her time at Collinwood, Angelique developed a close relationship with the housekeeper, Mrs. Castle and her young daughter, Sarah. Angelique would often spend time with Sarah and give her various keepsakes. Angelique’s marriage to Gabriel however, was unfulfilling and she used her witchcraft to seduce the more desirable brother, Charles. Angelique’s love for Charles was genuine, and she felt a passion for him in a way that she never felt with Gabriel. One evening in 1810, Gabriel discovered Angelique and Charles in bed together. Lunging at his brother, he attacked Charles with great ferocity. Charles, overwhelmed by his passion for Angelique fought back with equal fervor. The marriage between Gabriel and Angelique was forever destroyed and there would be nothing to heal the bond broken between two brothers. Gabriel eventually got his revenge upon Angelique however. Learning that she was a witch, he contacted a local clergyman named Reverend Strack and told him of his wife’s supernatural affinity. Reverend Strack, already suspecting Angelique of murdering his friend, Reverend Harridge publicly accused Angelique of witchcraft. Rather than consult with the local authorities, Gabriel and Reverend Strack decided to keep the affair within the family. They hung Angelique from the bow of an old oak tree on the Collinwood estate. Little Sarah Castle, upstairs in the mansion’s tower room, witnessed the entire spectacle. Soon after, the enraged and grieving Charles Collins murdered Reverend Strack by trampling him with his horse. This however, is only the beginning of Angelique’s story.The power of Angelique’s witchcraft allowed her spirit to remain on Earth. In June of 1971, she found the chance to experience love once again. After the death of Collinwood’s last owner, Elizabeth Collins Stoddard, ownership of the great house was passed down to Quentin Collins. As Quentin was a blood descendent of Charles Collins, Angelique was able to influence Charles’s ghost into taking possession of Quentin’s body. To further, her goal, she subtly influenced Collinwood’s housekeeper, Carlotta Drake. Carlotta was the reincarnation of Sarah Castle, and as such, she owed total allegiance to Angelique. Angelique began to cause Quentin terrible nightmares, in which he envisioned himself pantomiming the actions of Charles Collins in 1810. He also began to experience waking visions in which he saw images of Angelique’s execution appearing before his eyes. Over the course of the next month, the spirit of Charles Collins began to exert more and more control over Quentin. Quentin’s friends, Alex and Claire Jenkins began to notice that something was dreadfully wrong with Quentin – especially when he began to act violently towards his wife, Tracy. Seeing them as troublemakers, Angelique took steps to try and keep the Jenkins’ away from Collinwood. She nearly killed Alex Jenkins on two separate occasions. Angelique finally garnered enough spiritual strength that she was able to manifest herself on the corporeal plane. She attacked Tracy Collins in the basement of the Old House, but Tracy was able to briefly evade her. Finally, the spirit of Charles Collins took full possession of Quentin. Angelique and he were reunited at last. Category:Night of Dark Shadows Characters